That Night
by Ms. AtomicBomb
Summary: Francis prepares for his date with Jeanne, but what happens when he confesses his love for her? FrancexJeanne, Franne, human AU.


Francis looked up at the ceiling for a little while. Taking his time with imagining how the day would roll out and soon would be able to join her for the small dinner that they had planned. He was afraid he would miss it and she would get so angry with him, but even if the world was falling apart, he would not dare miss seeing her. Considering that he barely did on a regular basis, he would not miss her today.

The blond lazily stood from his bed and stretched. Was he to take her out for dinner? Or make her dinner? He was way too lazy to make dinner, but he thought it was more special if he did. He decided that he would prepare the most delicious dinner she would ever eat in the entirety of he life. He would prepare an appetiser of a natural Caesar salad, a main course consisting Slow-Roasted Beef Tenderloin with Double-Mushroom Ragoût, cooked with wine and for dessert; Bouchée à la reine. He was excited to see her reaction and her thoughts on the food, and thus he began cooking.

He finished about the time she was to arrive, and therefore he quickly changed into his best suit that he had already prepared and began messing about with his hair. _Would she prefer it to be tied back? Or loose? Or straight?_, his train of though was interrupted when his doorbell rang.

With a quick startle he forgot about his hair and hurried to open the door for her.

"Jeanne," He smiled as he opened the door, "you look lovely."

She was dressed in a nice cream coloured dress, with lace and ruffles adorning it. Her neck was bejewelled with a fleur-de-lis necklace and her ears with simple diamond studs. She smiled at him and greeted him with a kiss to his cheek. "As do you."

"Come, come in." He offered and stepped aside for her to enter.

She nodded and did just so as he closed the door behind her. "The same as I remember, I see." She referred to the house because she had not been inside for a rather long time.

"Yes, I do not change my mind often." He smirked.

"I can see." She giggled in return and winked his way.

They walked to the dining room and was amazed by how he had set the table. She would not need to cook if they were to marry; that was something she would enjoy.

They prayed Grace before eating and quickly jumped at the food.

"This is amazing, Francis; you have outdone yourself." She marvelled before taking a sip of the wine he had poured for her.

"Anything for you."

"Thank you."

They were silent for a long while as they finished their main course until he broke it by announcing an urgent matter he had believed was greater than anything else at the moment.

"Jeanne," He began.

"Yes, Francis?" Her dark eyebrow rose in inquiry.

"I have wanted to tell you something for the past, _God only knows how many, _years."

"Yes...?"

"I'm in love with you." He announced whilst his cheeks turned a light hue of pink.

Her blonde head rose from her plate and she held an indifferent look on her face. She blinked her eyes a couple of time and then looked back down at her plate and poked her Bouchée à la reine with the silver fork she held in her right hand.

Francis gulped for the silence was choking him. He began to feel uneasy in his seat and thus he slightly squirmed around, trying to find a comfortable place on the seat. "I-I-"

"Francis," She raised her head from the plate once more, "I wish to say that I very much like you as well."

"But not enough to love me?" He questioned.

"No, Francis, I l- I love you more than I love myself." She breathed.

"But?" He knew it was coming sooner or later.

"_Yet_, before I can do _this,_" She signalled at him and herself, "I have to finish some things."

"I can help you."

"There are things that we must do alone, Francis; there are things that only we must overcome." She licked her dry lips, trying to remain indifferent.

"Jeanne," he reached for her hand, "I will always be there for you."

"I know." She smiled and took a hold of his hand. "I will always trust you, mon amour."

Francis smiled at her and kissed her hand. "I will always be loyal to only you and I will always be waiting for you patiently."

* * *

_He remembered that night so vividly, he recalled his happiness, his love, and everything else in such detail that he could pinpoint exactly what he was feeling and when. He loved that night more than anything in the world, that was, save for Jeanne..._

"Ma belle! Were are going to be late for Matthieu's Graduation if you do not hurry up." Francis announced.

"I'm coming! I'm almost done!" She called back.

"Really?"

"With my hair! Now my dress..."

"Darling!"

"I'm kidding." She hurried down the stairs with the cream dress she had worn that night and when she reached the bottom, she pecked his lips and pulled him to the car.

It was true, he had waited a year or two for her, but she had come to him in the end, and he fell much more in love with the beauty.

_And their only son, Matthieu._

* * *

**Author's Note~**

**I wanted it to end happily to commemorate 583rd anniversary of **Jeanne d'Arc's death. You might have already figured it out but they are my OTP, and I would just like to inform you all that Jeanne is still a Saint in the end, to some, she is their hope and much more. Please be courteous of the status she holds, you should be respectful to mine and many others' religion; especially at this time. She was a very beautiful young lady; in mind, body and soul and therefore as I believe it to be, she is happier than she could have ever been in this world. Thus again, please respect her. Thank you.****

****In a brighter note, I am writing a fic of Jeanne and her Journey to liberate France; www . fanfiction . net s/10289324/1/High-Above-Me****

****If you are interested do read, thank you and have an amazing day~!****

****Sincerely,****

****~Ms. Atomic Bomb****


End file.
